


Clic-clac!

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mood Whiplash, bff, bit of crack, sliding scale of crack to angst
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>À venir, recueil de drabbles & mini-fics Roy & Hughes.<br/>1ère vignette : Le clic-clac d'un appareil-photo. 2ème volet : Une nuit de beuverie ; 3ème: ...et son lendemain. 4ème: Des souvenirs.<br/>5ème : Le côté froid des photos.<br/>6ème : Faire le ménage.<br/>7ème : En souvenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clic-clac!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Des ronds de fumée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370151) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Une fine équipe de bras cassés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371996) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Écouter le clic-clac d’un appareil photo ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Clic-clac  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes  
>  **Genre :** un peu bête  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "clic-clac" pour 31_jours (17 février ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

« Fais-moi un beau sourire, » piaille Maes, le visage à demi caché par son appareil-photo. Comme un gamin découvrant un jouet fantastique, il s’amuse avec ce truc, tirant le portrait à tout son entourage à tort et à travers. 

Ils seraient à la caserne, Roy lutterait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser ces pitreries lui arracher un sourire involontaire. Mais là, ils sont seuls, rien qu’eux deux dans l’appartement qu’ils partagent, et il est presque nu. Il a le choix entre aller lui claquer la porte de la salle de bains au nez et retrouver l’intimité nécessaire à sa douche… ou rentrer dans son jeu, laisser lentement tomber le reste de ses vêtements en lui offrant son sourire le plus charmeur.

La porte va claquer, c’est déjà sûr.  
Mais sans doute va-t-il tirer Maes à l’intérieur avant de la refermer sur eux.


	2. Des choses dans le ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Roy et Maes décident de fêter leur entrée dans l’armée 'dignement'... "Ouais, à boire, tavernier !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des étoiles au fond d’une bouteille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes  
>  **Genre :** cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** 1#29, « des choses dans des corps célestes » pour 52_saveurs ;   
> \+ « marcher à reculons » pour 31_jours (25 novembre ‘06)  
>  **Prompt :** la chanson "Il faut que je m’en aille" par Graeme Allwright   
> **Avertissement :** beuverie sévère !  
>  **Continuité :** pré-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un petit millier ; pas mal plus long que ce que je m'autorise d'habitude sous le terme "ficlet", mais comme l'"intrigue" tient sur un ticket de bus et que sa sequel a sa place à la suite...

C’était l’idée de Maes, au début : fêter leur entrée dans l’armée dignement. Maintenant ils étaient des hommes, des vrais, et ils allaient le prouver et bien en profiter.  
Quand le patron les mit à la porte du bar, eux et le reste de la promotion, il leur restait encore une bouteille à finir.  
Ils titubèrent gaiement jusqu’à un parc voisin, un coin d’herbe, où ils s’affalèrent comme des sacs, prenant juste soin de ne pas casser leur précieuse bouteille.  
Renversés sur le dos, le nez au vent, ils se la refilèrent maladroitement, à demi redressés, buvant chacun une longue gorgée avant de se la repasser.

« Je me demande, s’il y a autant d’étoiles, c’est qu’elles y sont toutes, ou est-ce que je vois double ?  
\- J’en sais rien, t’y vois quoi ?  
\- J’y vois… beuah, c’est juste des étoiles !  
\- J’y vois mes futurs galons ! regarde comme elles sont alignées ! un jour je les aurai toutes sur mes épaules !  
\- Dis pas de conneries et repasse-moi la boutanche. T’es ivre.  
\- Toi aussi.  
\- Ouais ! »

Ils se remirent à écluser en silence, gloussant entre deux lampées.

« Regarde dans le coin là. Tu vois pas un visage de femme ?  
\- Nan.  
\- Là, suis mon doigt.  
\- P’tet.  
\- Et tout son corps et regarde ces deux étoiles-là qui brillent au bout de ses tétons…  
\- Arf. »

La gorgée suivante coula un peu à côté, dégoulinant sur le menton.

« Waow, y’a même un cercle alchimique ! faut que je m’en souvienne pour demain !  
\- Demain, tu l’auras oublié, demain t’auras la gueule de bois…  
\- Toi aussi.  
\- Nan pas moi !  
\- Si !  
\- He ben rends-moi c’te bouteille, on verra bien ! »

Et là-dessus, Maes vida le fond qui y restait.

« Heee ! bois pas tout ! »

Mais si.

« ‘a pu.  
\- Voleur, il en restait qui me revenait, là-dedans ! »

Roy attrapa son ami par les pans de son uniforme tout neuf et maladroitement, très maladroitement, colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Compte tenu de l’obscurité et de la quantité d’alcool absorbée, il visa plutôt bien.  
Pour ce qui est du baiser baveux, destiné en théorie à lécher les dernières gouttes d’alcool, en revanche, il pourrait repasser…

« Heee tu me fais quoi, là ?  
\- ‘récupère mon dû.  
\- Pochetron.  
\- Toi-même. »

Juste un jeu, un jeu d’ivrogne, Maes ne s’en offusquerait certes pas.

« Mais la bouteille est toute finie…  
\- ‘veux pas rentrer. »

Sauf qu’il le faudrait bien à un moment où l’autre, ils devaient bien pointer à la caserne le lendemain…

« On peut rester là.  
\- On chopera la crève ! et on loupera l’entraînement ! ouais !  
\- Bweheheh… »

Ils retombèrent, écroulés de rire.

« Regarde, y’a un cheval qui vole dans les étoiles…  
\- Et un dragon aussi.  
\- Et des yeux qui me regardent. »

Ils restèrent là à contempler les étoiles et leur propre ivresse un long moment.  
Jusqu’à ce que la fraîcheur de la nuit les fasse frissonner et leur rappelle que vraiment, ils devraient rentrer…  
Roy était à deux doigts de s’endormir là, près à cuver sur place ; Maes, mû par une énergie puisée on ne sait où, se leva soudainement.  
Et faillit retomber aussitôt, tituba un moment avant de retrouver son équilibre.

« Alleeez, debout ! une longue nuit nous attend !  
\- Plus trop, non…  
\- Alors une longue journée ! »

Il attrapa Roy par la main, l’obligea à se lever. Comment ils firent pour effectivement se retrouver debout tous les deux sans s’étaler, mystère. Le déséquilibre de chacun devait compenser celui de l’autre.  
Agrippé l’un à l’autre, ils se mirent en route vers leurs pénates.

« Woooow… t’as vu, tu marches plus droit !  
\- C’est toi qui te plantes !  
\- On fait le triple du chemin, constata-t-il. Comme la bergère qui s’en va t’au marché… »

Et Maes d’entonner la comptine. Que Roy reprit. Bourré pour bourré…  
Quand ils se plantèrent dans les paroles, Roy releva le nez vers les étoiles. Au bout de quelques pas, il se plaignit

« J’peux pas voir les z’étoiles quand on avance…. »

Et Maes de faire demi-tour, repartant à reculons :  
« ‘ga’de, si on va dans ce sens, on peut continuer à regarder en l’air ! »

Ça n’était pas mieux, non, mais ils en avaient l’illusion. Le vent, la nuit, l’alcool et les étoiles… et les chansons. Tout ce qu’il fallait pour rire sans plus penser.  
Deux voix désaccordées s’entrecroisèrent dans une joyeuse cacophonie.

« Manon la gueus’ ne port’ jamais d’culotte… »  
« Un jour la p’tite Huguetteuh… »


	3. Ne plus bouger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Affronter une ménagerie entière ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Surtout ne pas bouger  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes  
>  **Genre :** humour un peu méchant  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#39, « le besoin de ne plus bouger » pour 52_saveurs"  
>  **Note :** fait suite au thème #29  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

Le lendemain, c’était à prévoir, ils tenaient une gueule-de-bois mémorable. Au réveil, Roy se demanda si un fou n’avait pas profité de son sommeil pour le transformer en chimère. (C’était des années avant qu’il ne rencontre Shō Tucker, pourtant, il n’avait pas idée, à l’époque…)

Une langue de bœuf, et l’haleine qui allait avec, ou peut-être même un rat mort en guise de langue, tiens ! une espèce de mille-pattes géant, taille : boa constrictor, qui se tortillait dans son estomac, plus un pic-bois sous le crâne…  
Au moindre mouvement, c’était un zoo complet qui le martyrisait de l’intérieur.

« Maes, je- te- hais. Plus jamais- je t’écoute… plus jamais- tu me fais- boire… autant.  
\- Mais oui Roy chéri. Moi aussi je t’aime… »


	4. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde des souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout ce dont il a besoin de se rappeler...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jusqu'à la dernière seconde des souvenirs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#52, "jusqu’à la dernière seconde des souvenirs" pour 52_saveurs"  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 4/épisode 25 (1ère série)/épisode 10 (Brotherhood)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

Les couleurs, ce jour-là, étaient ridiculement intenses. Le bleu profond des uniformes d’apparat, le bleu plus clair du ciel, le blanc brillant des quelques nuages et des pierres tombales. L’herbe verte, beaucoup trop verte, comme sur un dessin d’enfant.  
Et pas seulement les couleurs, les sons aussi. Le discours qui résonnait et dont chaque mot le blessait, les sanglots étouffés de Gracia et les cris de la fillette, la petite Elysia qui ne dessinerait sans doute plus d’herbe verte et de ciel bleu avant longtemps, désormais…  
La terre fraîchement retournée exhalait son parfum comme mouillé de pluie… malgré le beau temps éclatant.

Tout lui rappelait qu’il vivait encore dans un monde qui continuait à tourner malgré l’absence de Maes.  
Tout, autour de lui, s’ingéniait à encombrer son cerveau, à obscurcir ses pensées, à l’empêcher de rassembler ses pensées.  
Il était presque sûr de la méthode, il l’avait mise au point à l’époque d’Ishval ; il ne lui manquait qu’un détail. Ce détail, il ne l’avait pas pour les Rockbell, c’est pour ça qu’il s’était laissé convaincre par Maes d’abandonner l’idée sans beaucoup résister.  
Mais là, il le pourrait.

Les souvenirs, tous les souvenirs de Maes, il pouvait les rassembler. Les siens, il gardait chacun d’eux comme un trésor, et ceux laissés par Maes lui-même avec son obsession pour la photographie, oui, chaque seconde de la vie de Maes, il pourrait tout reconstituer.  
S’il arrivait à se concentrer, il pourrait y arriver.  
S’il arrivait à coordonner ses pensées, il le ferait.  
Si seulement toute cette vie autour de lui pouvait bien le laisser à ses réflexions… si seulement ce soleil pouvait un peu cesser de briller, de jouer les jours de grande joie sur pareille tragédie…  
Si on pouvait le laisser seul face à lui-même, il pourrait rappeler Maes.

Un peu de pluie, un prétexte à la solitude, était-ce trop demander ?


	5. Papier glacé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une photo de Maes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Papier glacé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang -> Maes Hughes  
>  **Genre :** _lime_ angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** 1#25, « photo » pour 30_interdits"  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 4/épisode 25 (1ère série)/épisode 15 (Brotherhood)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** +500

Sur le bureau de Roy, bien en vue, il y avait une photo soigneusement encadrée : lui et Maes dans leur premier uniforme, fraîchement engagés ; Maes exubérant, lui terriblement sérieux. Dans un de ses tiroirs, bien cachée, il y avait la même en plus usé.   
Sur celle-là, sa propre image était toute froissée, comme si une main l’avait saisie sans précaution et serrée trop fort. 

Ça n’étonnerait personne de savoir qu’il garde ce double : Maes Hughes semait ses photos partout, il aurait très bien pu lui en donner deux sans y prendre garde. Roy sourit amèrement à cette pensée : ça n’était pas tout à fait vrai. Cette photo-ci, c’était en fait l’exemplaire de Maes lui-même, qu’il avait récupéré dans ses affaires qu’il a triées avant de les restituer à Gracia. Quand d’aventure sa conscience le taraudait à propos de ce menu larcin, il se répétait que cette photo leur appartenait à tous les deux et que Gracia n’avait rien à faire avec. C’était important pour lui, de savoir que la photo qu’il tenait appartenait à Maes. 

Il avait récupéré aussi d’autres tirages, des photos de lui datant d’il y a quelques années, datant de quand ils étaient si jeunes, avant l’examen d'Etat, avant la guerre d’Ishbal, quand il partageaient encore un dortoir et qu’ils étaient comme des frères. Quand ils se saoulaient ensemble, parlaient des mêmes filles… une fois, Maes avait sorti son appareil-photo et l’avait fait poser, soi-disant pour le calendrier des filles. Aujourd’hui encore ses joues brûlaient à ce souvenir, et quelque chose remuait au fond de son ventre. 

Ces photos-là, il les cachait chez lui. Personne ne pouvait deviner qui les avait prises, évidemment, ni dans quelles circonstances, mais le fait même de dévoiler toute son anatomie à n’importe quels yeux indiscrets était hors de question.  
Il se demandait, parfois, si Maes avait fait quoi que ce soit de ces fameuses photos, comme lui se servait de la leur maintenant.   
Il ne le saurait jamais ; les photos étaient impeccables. Le papier glacé se nettoie très facilement, les taches qui peuvent le maculer s’essuient sans problème avec un chiffon humide, et disparaissent comme par magie. Même s’il leur était arrivé quelque chose, il n’en retrouverait jamais la trace.

Pourtant, sa photo à lui avait fini par se fatiguer et s’abîmer à l’usage. La faute à une main moite –parce qu’il n’oserait jamais la toucher avec ses gants : trop dangereux ! (Non, il n’imaginait pas non plus Maes enfiler ses gants pour penser à lui ; c’était une idée excitante, mais ça ne lui ressemblerait pas du tout.) Et peut-être aussi qu’à force de nettoyer ces taches gluantes, le papier gondolait un peu de l’humidité qui s’y infiltrait ?   
Leurs deux visages resteront éternellement jeunes et beaux, mais le support vieillissait… 

Malgré tout, il ne voudrait pas d’un nouveau tirage flambant neuf. Celui-ci, se rappelait-il, était celui de Maes. Même si cela faisait longtemps maintenant que Roy était seul à toucher cette vieille photo, il aimait encore penser que les mains de son ami l’avaient tenue et qu’elle en portait encore l’empreinte.


	6. Place nette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il fallait qu'il fasse ça lui-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Place nette  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes, Gracia Hughes  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « jeter ce qui est inutile » d’après Azalée_Calypso  
> pour la case n°05 d’un mème à Curtain Fics (printemps ‘11), laquelle cachait Roy et Maes  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 4/épisode 25 (1ère série)/épisode 10 (2ème série)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il va falloir faire le ménage, plus exactement faire le vide. Il n’est plus là. Adieu les photos, les piaillements… Un grand calme s’est fait. Un grand trou, plus exactement. Et maintenant que la fosse est rebouchée, à la caserne aussi il faut faire place nette pour son successeur.

Malgré l’impression d’achever Hughes en vidant les affaires laissées dans son bureau, d’effacer toute trace de son passage comme s’il n’existait vraiment _vraiment_ plus nulle part, Roy tient absolument à le faire lui-même. Pas question d’imposer cette épreuve à Gracia, ni de le confier à quelqu’un qui n’en mesurerait pas l’importance.


	7. Juste un reflet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultime libation, en souvenir de beuveries passées, plus joyeuses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Juste un reflet  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#52, "Sans voix au souvenir d’une lune noyée" pour 52_saveurs">  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 4/épisode 25 (1ère série)/épisode 10 ? (Brotherhood)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

La nuit tombe et Roy est seul. Une lune brouillée se lève, sans étoile pour lui tenir compagnie, seule elle aussi dans un ciel trouble. Est-ce le temps qu’il fait, l’eau du ciel elle-même, est-ce Roy qui n’y voit plus clair ?  
Ce soir, les souvenirs remontent. Combien de fois a-t-il contemplé la nuit, les étoiles, les nuages ou la lune en compagnie de Maes ?  
Combien de fois ont-ils bu ensemble, jusqu’à ce que le ciel vacille, jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’y voient plus clair et que la lune chavire ? Combien ont-ils pu rire, chanter, tirer des plans fous sur l’avenir, le leur et celui de leur pays ?

Mais ce soir, Roy est seul. La voix de Maes ne résonnera plus à ses oreilles. Alors, il ne dira plus rien non plus. Il boit en silence, levant les yeux vers la lune triste et solitaire.


End file.
